Summer of Love
by CrisstopherColfen
Summary: Sequel to 'City of Love' Kurt and Blaine's language barrier is still fully in place, along with poor Blaine's virginity. This second part of this series changes one of those.


Hey! Look at that, I want Frenchy!Blaine back. So I'm gunna write them having a dirty ass Summer ('cause I can!) Not sure how long this will be... Or even when I'll be updating! But I can't imagine it'll be much longer than the first part! Ahhhh well. Enjoy pervs! ;)

* * *

Settling in to Blaine's beat up old car they pulled out from the parking lot and Blaine followed Kurt's hand gestures to which turnings to take. Kurt pointed up to a sign on the left of a long road so Blaine would know where he was headed and once Blaine nodded and mumbled a short "Oui." Kurt sank back into the worn seats and relaxed, it would be a few more miles until they reached the block. Blaine stole a quick glance at the angel next to him, he couldn't believe that Kurt had not only enjoyed his amateur attempt at pleasing him but he had followed it up by, rather literally, blowing his mind. Blaine's hard-on was still evident in his works slacks and he had a feeling that even if Kurt looked at him suggestively he would have one hell of a mess in them.

Kurt suddenly began to scramble around his leather satchel and let out a small victory whoop when he pulled a pen and a piece of paper from inside it. Blaine looked over, in curiosity, as Kurt began to scribble on the bit of paper. Kurt looked up and presented Blaine with what he had written down.

_'Château de la Trousse '_Once he had read it he let out a small gasp. Kurt must be from some kind of wealth to be able to afford to stay at the Château. It was a gorgeous mid seventeenth century castle nestled away in the countryside, roughly 50km east from the centre of Paris. When Blaine looked over to meet Kurt's eyes he saw the questioning in them, the wonderment of if he knew where Kurt was trying to direct him to. He nodded again, a little too dumbfounded to speak. Kurt was beautiful and he appreciated the finer things that France had to offer, he surely didn't deserve to be in his company but there was no way he would be turning him away anytime soon.

Kurt danced a little in his seat, Blaine knowing where he was going made the trip a whole lot easier and Kurt, feeling a little more adventurous once more, took the opportunity to slide a little closer to Blaine, placing a hand on his thigh. He felt the muscle below Blaine's leg twitch as Kurt slid his hand a little higher, toward his crotch. When Kurt's fingers were almost brushing the bulge in Blaine's trousers he heard the other boy let out a groan.

**"Please, Kurt. If you continue I will most likely crash my car. Please… Ahhhh."** Kurt's nimble fingers had curled around his length and began stroking up and down. Blaine's foot immediately pressed harder against the accelerator, forcing the engine of his rusty red Peugeot to fire up and push itself to its limits.

Kurt smiled to himself, enjoying how receptive Blaine was to his touch, and laughing when Blaine sped the car up. He wasn't arguing with the other man's actions in the slightest, the quicker they were behind closed doors, the better. Kurt kept his eyes trained on Blaine's crotch, feeling his own pants twitch along with the pulses he could feel under his hand. Kurt was so concentrated on his hands actions he never noticed how the car began to swerve because Blaine's eyes kept falling down to watch Kurt's movements. Kurt leant over and licked the shell of Blaine's ear.

"I want you to fuck me, Blaine. I want you inside me."

Suddenly Kurt found himself bracing his forearms against the dashboard of the car for support as Blaine slammed his foot down on the brake pedal and the car slid to a stop at the side of the road. Kurt's fog of arousal stayed firmly in place so he didn't think to check if they'd ran over a small animal or if another car had been the reason they had stopped so abruptly.

There was no possible way that Blaine felt he could continue to drive under these conditions without seriously injuring the both of them. Feeling the warm flick of Kurt's tongue and his voice filling his ears had been the final straw. He could tell from the suggestive tone that Kurt had said something dirty to him and his imagination ran wild. As soon as he threw the car into park he reached across to Kurt and grabbed him by the waist, hauling him over to kiss him hard, and stifling Kurt's cry of shock.

One second Kurt was bracing himself for an invisible impact and the next he found himself struggling to breathe under Blaine's mouth. His kisses were demanding and almost brutal in the way he tongue was fighting for entrance into Kurt's mouth. It took a while but once Kurt's brain had registered what was happening he responded with equal fervour, his cock so hard that it had begun to ache once more. Blaine slid his hand up Kurt's chest, catching one of his sensitive nipples on the upstroke and pushing his thumb into Kurt's collarbone, just feeling the other man. Kurt moaned at the sensation of Blaine's hand over his body. He found himself arching into Blaine's touch, needing to feel the other man's skin against his own.

Blaine knew they needed to slow down, fully aware that even though the road was away from the town it was still a public place, but he simply couldn't. The blood in his body was pumping with desire but none of it was headed upward. Suddenly he felt himself being jerked sideways by Kurt's arms and he opened his eyes to find Kurt had situated himself in Blaine's lap and the steering wheel. Blaine broke the kiss and stared up at Kurt, seeing how blown his pupils were, knowing the other man wanted him just as much. He watched as Kurt reached his arms up and pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing his creamy white skin once more. Clearly he had no reservations about being at the side of a road where anybody could drive by and see them.

Blaine leant forward and sucked once of Kurt's nipples into his mouth, he felt Kurt's arms lifting and his fingers tangling into Blaine's hard, holding him against his chest. Blaine wrapped one arm around Kurt's slim waist and used the other to grope the side of Kurt's chest that his mouth wasn't worshipping. Kurt felt like a puddle of goo under Blaine's touch. Blaine's mouth switching wilding back and forth from sucking him one moment and then nibbling the hardened nipple between his teeth the next. Kurt's hips began to rock back and forth, grinding his neglected erection against Blaine's cock. One rock caused the head of Blaine's, covered, erection to rub the sensitive underside of Kurt's and he shuddered, his body needing to come so badly that it had him spiralling out of control.

It didn't take Blaine long to understand the reason why he had watched so many porn clips where one partner was running his tongue all over the others chest. Kurt was completely hairless and the smooth expanse just spurred Blaine on, the taste of him just adding to Blaine's fascination. He was so involved in what he was doing he hadn't noticed three cars had passed them and that the fourth going past had slowed down slightly. The sound of the cars horn startled both men and Blaine pulled Kurt tight against his body, as if shielding the man from any other person being able to look upon him. Judging from Kurt's moans and his closed eyes he hadn't even heard the other car and that's when Blaine noticed that both their hips were moving in time to one another.

Kurt pulled his hands away from Blaine's hair and anchored himself by grabbing onto his shoulders instead. He looked down at Blaine, matching him thrust for thrust. Kurt wished more than anything that he was staying closer to town. If they were back at the château he would have already dropped his shorts and had Blaine inside him. He felt the familiar coil in his stomach, getting closer and closer to coming. He'd never desired anyone the way he wanted Blaine and it was driving him madder by the second.

There was no way Blaine was going to able to hold back, the heat of Kurt's cock pushed against his own had his eyes almost rolling back into his head. It was only made worse by the sound of Kurt whimper trying to chase his own orgasm. Blaine tried to think of anything that would prevent him from coming right then. He opened his eyes and was transfixed with the image Kurt had made.

His head was thrown back, his white chest heaving with how frantic his movements had become in his body's need for release. Kurt reached between and popped the fastenings to Blaine's trousers open, even surprising himself at how quickly he managed to get the buttons open. He gripped Blaine's cock with one hand and placed the other back on the other man's shoulder, pumping him between fingers and his own cock, still in its denim prison, trying to maintain as much contact as possible between both their crotches.

**"Shit. Kurt, love. I'm going to cum."** Blaine's mind went blank as soon as he felt how warm Kurt's crotch had gotten, Kurt's body went rigid as his hips jerked back and forth, still keeping his rhythm on Blaine's cock up, pumping him even faster than he had been before.

"God! Blaine! Fuuuck." Kurt couldn't find it in himself to care that he had come in his shorts and it would be disgusting later on, he had finally caught up to his body's needs, his cock tingling with oversensitivity in his briefs. A few more tremors passed through his body before he heard Blaine's gasp, he watched him screw his eyes shut and thrust up into Kurt's warm fist, his face a beautiful mixture of pain and pleasure. Kurt understood that Blaine didn't want to cum this way, here, in his car with Kurt's fist wrapped around him. He made a snap decision and moved with, almost, lightning speed.

Blaine felt Kurt tear his hand away and he thought, for sure, that he would die. There was nothing in the world, however, that could have prepared him for why Kurt had decided to stop his hand. Before Blaine knew what was happening Kurt had crouched in the seat next to him, on his knees and wrapped his lips around Blaine's cock, one hand massaged his aching balls whilst the other moved up and down with his head movements on the base of his dick. That was all it took, several firm strokes later and Blaine came down Kurt's throat with a moan that could have woken all the dead in France. His mind had blanked out, he hadn't warned Kurt he was going to come but when he felt a swallowing motion around him and a small hum the realisation that Kurt was drinking his come coupled with the vibrations of his humming moans sent a spike of pleasure through his body and he reached an arm out and gripped Kurt's ass tight as he rode out his orgasm.

He shot stream after stream down Kurt's throat and he took it all in until Blaine was spent. The Ohio Kurt never would have even entertained the thought of doing anything like this but meeting Blaine had certainly sent Kurt's ideals spinning and he wanted everything Blaine would give him. Kurt felt Blaine's body go limp against the car seat but he continued to lick the tip of his cock, although slowing the motions of his hand, wanting everything Blaine had to offer him. The taste was nothing like he imagined it, a salty tang but all Blaine.

The feel of Kurt's tongue continually darting over the sensitive head of his cock had Blaine's body jerking and twitching until Kurt decided to finally relent. His ragged breathing had just begun to slow when he felt Kurt moving to tuck his softening dick back into his trousers. All he could do was sit there and watch and he carefully button him back in and placed a gentle kiss to his covered crotch.

Kurt was immensely proud of himself that Blaine seemed pleased with everything he had done. Part of him hoped Blaine couldn't tell that Kurt had never done that before but the hopeless romantic in him wanted Blaine to know, somehow, that he was the first for Kurt. That this shy, adorable, boy had helped Kurt find a part of him that he hadn't even known was dormant but a side of him that he wanted to explore in every way once they got back to where he was staying.

When Blaine finally gathered his wits he started at Kurt with a huge, slightly goofy, grin. He pulled Kurt closed to him and kissed him repeatedly, on his lips, his chin, eyes, nose and every inch of Kurt's face over and over whilst muttering small phrases in French. Blaine decided there and then that if he had to beg on his hands and knees, crawl over hot coals and broken glass to continue seeing Kurt throughout the Summer he would, no doubts about it.

Kurt laughed against the onslaught of kisses and he could swear that he heard a few 'merci's' mixed in with Blaine's litany of words. When he finally released him she slid himself sideways onto Blaine's lap, completely ignoring the tacky mess in his shorts, and wrapped his arms back around the other boy, snuggling into his neck.

"Yes, Blaine. That was wonderful but we aren't nearly done yet. Oh, the wicked things I'm going to do to you when I get you home." Kurt placed a kiss on the end of Blaine's nose before climbing off of the boys lap and fastening his seatbelt across himself once more.

Taking Kurt's cue he moved over and immediately put the car into drive and pulled out of the side of the road. He was grateful for what had happened in more ways than one. If Kurt hadn't been as confident with his actions Blaine knew he would have come within seconds of being in Kurt's holiday home which would make it obscenely obvious that he was a virgin and Blaine didn't think he would be able to recover from the embarrassment that would cause him. Of course, he knew it could still happen. The idea of Kurt being inside him, or himself fucking Kurt, would more than likely cause some embarrassing moments because he had no idea what it would feel like, only what his imagination had conjured up. The sudden thought, and image it brought along with it, of Kurt riding him had Blaine twitching in his pants again, his cock trying valiantly to get hard once more. He pushed his foot down harder on the accelerator and decided to speed up once more. He had no idea what Kurt had planned but he knew he wanted it to happen soon.


End file.
